The present invention relates to a glove of resilient material including an essentially tubular sleeve portion and a cuff portion which extends conically outwardly in extension of the sleeve portion and can be folded back so that a free end of the conically outwardly extending cuff portion has a radial distance from an outer circumference of the sleeve portion.
Such a glove is known from EP 0 824 002, wherein an inwardly directed undulation is provided between sleeve portion and cuff portion when the cuff portion extends in extension of the sleeve portion. A thickened wall portion is provided between undulation and cuff portion, whereas sleeve portion, undulation and cuff portion have the same wall thickness. When the cuff portion extends in extension of the sleeve portion certain stresses arise in the material of the glove wall in the area of the undulation which stresses are equalised as soon as the cuff portion is folded outwardly back about the undulation toward the sleeve portion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glove of the type mentioned in the introductory paragraph above in such a way that the material of the glove wall is essentially free of stresse condition that the cuff portion extends in extension of the sleeve portion, wherein a stable cuff portion is provided in the turned-back position which cuff portion maintains its shape and protective characteristic without collapsing or losing its firm position during movement of a hand wearing the glove.